Survivalist
by IAmInhuman
Summary: A new group of soldiers arise to help the fight for humanity. Reviews wanted and I do not claim ownership for anything Halo except for my plot and characters.


_**CHAPTER 1: RENDEZVOUS WITH DEATH**_

-.-

_**I have a Rendezvous with Death  
by Alan Seeger**_

I have a rendezvous with Death  
At some disputed barricade,  
When Spring comes back with rustling shade  
And apple-blossoms fill the air  
I have a rendezvous with Death  
When Spring brings back blue days and fair.

It may be he shall take my hand  
And lead me into his dark land  
And close my eyes and quench my breath  
It may be I shall pass him still.  
I have a rendezvous with Death  
On some scarred slope of battered hill,  
When Spring comes round again this year  
And the first meadow-flowers appear.

God knows 'twere better to be deep  
Pillowed in silk and scented down,  
Where Love throbs out in blissful sleep,  
Pulse nigh to pulse, and breath to breath,  
Where hushed awakenings are dear...  
But I've a rendezvous with Death  
At midnight in some flaming town,  
When Spring trips north again this year,  
And I to my pledged word am true,  
I shall not fail that rendezvous. 

_**I have a Rendezvous with Death  
by Alan Seeger**_

-.-

-2350-

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

"Come on Phoenix Team! Let's show these inhuman monsters what we humans can do!"

Phoenix 1, Commander Adam Andrews, a noble soldier who served the Earth's Planetary Defenses for 20 years, was a force to be reckoned with. Under his command, Phoenix Team could do anything. They were the best of the best. As a matter of fact, one could say they were the Special-Ops of the Special-Ops.

"Yo commander! We're low on ammo! Damn it! We lost our Rifleman! We have to fall back, we are gonna make it!" shouted Cortez.

"Has that ever stopped us hun!" retorted Fox.

"Shut up and do your job Phoenix!" yelled Andrews.

"Yes sir!" replied Cortez, Fox and Vance.

-.-

-August 15th, 2336-

It was a beautiful summer day in August. On this seemingly glorious day, there were lush trees in full bloom with their dark green leaves. The grass was seemingly greener as well. Daisy and rose bushes grew hand in hand, strategically planted for more aesthetic reasons.

"Sweetheart wake up. Luna, c'mon, wake up."

"Huh? Dad? What's wrong? "said Luna.

"It's your birthday sweetheart. Happy birthday! Here's your present!" said Luna's father.

As Luna opened her gift, a smile grew and grew as she opened her balloon patterned gift.

"Oh my gosh! I love it dad! It's the doll I wanted!"

Luna ran to her father who was watching her in a rocking chair by her bed. She threw her arms around his neck and gave him the tightest squeeze.

"I'm glad you like it Ms .Luna Estrella. You're getting older by the day. Look at you! You're already turning four! I love you sweetheart".

"I love you too daddy." responded Luna.

"Now, I want you to got brush your teeth and get ready for breakfast. We are going out this lovely morning."

"Ok dad", said Luna.

Calliope walked out into the living room in her pale pink dress. It had short sleeves and the dress reached just above her knees with a little ruffle. It had white chrysanthemums on the ruffle and on the edges of the sleeves. She had matching pink flats.

"You look beautiful." said Victor.

"Thanks dad." said Luna.

"So let's get a move on then."

"Okay."

On the way to Fernando's, the world suddenly froze.

A ship unlike any of the Earth's ships passed by. And everybody around knew something was wrong.

"What's that dad?" asked Luna.

"I don't know sweetie. Don't worry, everything will be alright." said her father.

"Ok…." Luna responded as she focused her gaze on the sleek, shiny, obsidian black ship.

It was the Aidan' of Keman.

-August 16th, 2336, 10A.M.-

Luna had been up for almost two hours already and her father had not woken up yet. She did not think of it as first and out on the television she watched her favorite morning show, The Power Puff Girls. By 9:30, she thought it strange that her father had not yet woken up. Normally, they would go to church on Sunday's. So Luna decided to go to her father's room.

While walking down the hall of their two story home to her father's room, Luna noticed his door was open. She peeked inside and noticed he wasn't there. Not a single thing in the room was disturbed. His bed looked as if he had not slept in it the night before.

Curious as to where her father was, she crept down to the living room. She noticed immediately, the normally white walls were decorated with a red substance. Calliope was a strange girl. It seems as if she matured beyond her years, to the point where nothing scared her. She went towards the misplaced couches and notices that in the middle of the living area, a body lay. It had severed head and a body surrounded by crimson red blood. The body had been brutally damaged with deep wounds everywhere.

Luna's eyes widened as tears came out. Her jaw dropped and she tried to force a scream with no success. She dropped to her knees and cried hysterically. Nothing had prepared her for this moment.

Luna only heard stories of the Aidan's brutality. But she never could have imagined them to be real. Or come and desecrate her home.

She vowed revenge for her father's death.


End file.
